Wireless communication services are a popular choice for accessing a variety of communication networks. To facilitate the provision of wireless services, many standards bodies put forward a variety of wireless technologies. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards including the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 standards. The industry-led WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) Forum further specifies applications and high-quality technical specifications based on the IEEE 802.16 standards to enable a high-performance, end-to-end Internet network architecture supporting fixed, portable, nomadic and mobile users. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has also offered standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive communication solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Wireless communication services offer certain advantages over wired communication for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. Mobility also provides challenges for providing access to existing public and proprietary networks including the ability to ensure that a wireless device maintains connectivity while operating in a mobile environment.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A wireless network of a first type receives a request for network entry from a mobile station. A service continuity query is sent to a service node. A service continuity response is received from the service node. The service continuity response includes a network access identifier. The network access identifier is determined to be associated with an existing session on a wireless network of a second type. The existing session is using a mobile internet protocol address. On the wireless network of the first type, a session is assigned the mobile internet protocol address.
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first communication session is established with a mobile station using a wireless network of a first type. The first communication session uses a mobile internet protocol address. The first communication session is associated with a first network access identifier. A request for network entry from the mobile station is received by a wireless network of a second type. A service continuity query is sent to a service node. An indicator associated with the first network access identifier is received from the service node. In response to receiving the indicator associated with the network access node, a second communication session is established with the mobile station using the wireless network of the second type. The second communication session uses the mobile internet protocol address. The second communication session is associated with a second network access identifier.
A communication system is disclosed. A first wireless network of a first type is configured to communicate with a wireless device using a mobile internet protocol address and a first network access identifier. The wireless device is associated with a first network access identifier by the first wireless network. A second wireless network of a second type is configured to receive an access request from the wireless device, query a service node with a second access identifier, receive an indicator associating the first network access identifier, the second network access identifier and the mobile internet protocol address, and, communicate with the wireless device using the second network access identifier and the mobile internet protocol address.